Risking It
by DarkPhoenix83
Summary: A/U and SS/HG Pairing: Hermione Granger is a scout and assassin for the Order of the Phoenix. When she is asked to kill Severus Snape, now a General in Voldemort's army, she begins to question her role in the Order and the rationale behind a war that never seems to end. A short story with dark themes, it's a warm up for some darker things to come. Enjoy!
1. Risks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, I just enjoy writing stories about them. I make no profit.

 **Note:** Just a dark short story as a warm up for some darker type fanfics. . . . trying to excercise my dark brain :-)

* * *

 **Risks**

Hermione Granger inhaled deeply before stooping into Albus Dumbledore's makeshift office, a tent in the end of a large battle field in the north of England. It was late at night and the air was thick with autumn fog, it chilled her to the bone - but kept her mind off of the horrors that had transpired there only hours before. She shook the images of death from her mind.

She found it amusing that for all the high ground wizarding folk took regarding Muggles, that they still chose to fight their battles on open fields in the Napoleonic style. She had personally seen and caused more death than she cared to remember and after Harry fell 2 years ago it had only worsened. She was 20 years old and hardened by war– a killer in a young woman's skin and yet she knew that young woman inside her was trying to keep hope alive. Her scouting work for the Order had won them many a victory – she had become quick, observant of military tactics and above all ruthless. It had come in particularly handy this night, they had sustained only minimal losses at the hands of the Death Eaters, but how long their luck would last was still unsure.

"Ahh Miss Granger, so good of you to come on such short notice," remarked Professor Dumbledore as she nodded in acknowledgement. He had aged 100 years in the wake of Harry's death, but had done his best to keep the side of good together. They had yet to fracture, but yet to win as well. He was weary and tired – he had certainly not slept well the last nights, as dark circles blacked his once sparkling eyes.

"I must commend you on bringing us the information that made this victory possible, Miss Granger. News has spread so fast that Voldemort's elite forces are moving closer and with all of the commotion I daresay they have a big commander headed our way." He was studying her, attempting to judge her reaction.

"How can I be of service, sir?" Hermione kept a business tone about what she did for Dumbledore, making sure it didn't become part of her soul – the young woman fighting back inside of her. Compartmentalization was key. Hermione had committed many sins on his behalf, but had done her best to maintain her humanity in the face of killing. She knew he was about to ask her something she would deem unacceptable, probably morally. She steeled herself.

"I have it on good authority that this commander is Severus, my dear." He paused to let the words sink in. Hermione did her best to not betray her inner emotions. It had been several years since she'd seen the man, but that did nothing to stem the flow of memories associated with him from invading her mind. Their work for the Order had brought them close immediately after her graduation, though it was a professional closeness tempered with a tension that threated to boil over into . . . . more. That had all ended when he sided with the Death Eaters. Her heart beat faster as Albus continued. "I will not beat around the bush my dear. I need you to infiltrate the camp and convince him to return to us, or assassinate him." His sly look complimented the implications of what he had just said.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "His feelings for me do not go beyond professional courtesy, sir, " she lied, "You are suggesting I get caught by him – you are suggesting a suicide mission Albus."

When she used his first name it was an undeniable sign of her disapproval of the proposed situation. "Hermione, we need to bring him to our side or kill him. You happen to be in a unique position to achieve either one of those outcomes." He raised an eyebrow to emphasize the point. She hated his 'for the greater good' speeches, inwardly she rolled her eyes, "Let's hope that you are as persuasive to Severus as I imagine you to be."

It took her all her internal strength not to lash out at the old man in front of her. She had given her life to the Order and to the greater good, but she still despised the idea that her life was not her own. This was risky and she could not be sure how she would react when she saw Snape again or how he would react when he saw her again. She did her best to steady her heartbeat; risks were part of the game and better her than another. She knew she had no other choice though, the set in his jaw already told her that. "I will leave in 2 hours for the camp." She turned quickly, though had enough control to stop herself from bolting out of the room.

"You will take the Holster twins with you. This needs to look as convincing as possible." Dumbledore added. Her back was to him so when she cringed at the idea she was sure he hadn't seen. Being caught, particularly as a scout, meant almost certain death after a lengthy torture of course. She would have been happy if it had just been her, Albus seemed confident she would be taken alive – but the twins were young with their whole lives ahead of them. She wondered if the old man actually got a kick out of torturing her, testing the bounds of her allegiance. She turned to protest he raised his hand – it was the end of their discussion.

Back in the cold air of the night she exhaled deeply, and hoped to expel her hatred for what she had to do. She'd been fighting so hard for so long, death was almost welcome . . . _or escape_ , she mused. She shook those thoughts out of her head and clutched a small golden pendant she always had tucked in her shirt, tonight there would be death and the blood would be on her hands. She prayed to all the deities she knew for the strength to do what was required of her to survive.


	2. Caught

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, I just enjoy writing stories about them. I make no profit.

 **Note:** Thanks to all who are reading this story. This is just a little fic that has kind of caught my mind in that it is less mushy that what I would normally write. I am currently working on the Death Eater Chronicals and this story has been a great way for me to kind of play around with this dark side. Reviews, tips and comments always welcome.

* * *

 **Caught**

Severus Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting back a headache. He'd been writing letters and reports for quite a while now, the puddle of wax on his desk suggested that it had taken up the last several hours of his time. He knew he should rest, but wars were won just as much on the wings of owls as in the field. So he stayed, scratching quill to parchment with the hopes he could get a few hours of sleep in before the sun rose.

The sudden intrusion in his tent by his guards carrying three captives wasn't surprising nor worth the effort to look up from what he was doing – it was an annoyance at best. _Idiots._ He finished his next few sentences then acknowledged his present company. The captives were bound and gagged, forced to their knees in front of his large cherry wood desk. The two boys were hardly grown, perhaps 15 or so and scared – they had both emptied their bladders in the process of being captured. When his eyes settled on the girl, he almost couldn't believe them. _Oh this is indeed turning out to be an interesting night,_ he smirked to himself.

Hermione stared down at the floor, doing her best not to make eye contact with Severus but at the same time doing her best to observe him from the corner of her eye. The years had been kind to him, he had not aged a minuet despite the heaviness of his duties. She had heard he had been promoted after Harry's death, more responsibility and more extreme punishments should things go wrong. He had weathered it well, his long black hair cascading down the sides of his face – his robes immaculate as always. It was hard to tell if he recognized her by just reading his features, though she was sure her presence did not go unnoticed.

"Slit the boys' throats and leave the girl." His voice was deep and sure, leaving no room for argument from his men. With no hint of emotion he turned back to his writing and continued his letter.

The knives were quick no sound escaped the twins' lips as they lay on the floor gargling in their own blood. Hermione shut her eyes only briefly to blink a tear away, careful to maintain her almost catatonic like state staring at the floor. She had known it would come to this, but all men die and the boys had been given a quick and painless death. _Albus was at least right about this, but their blood is on my hands not his_ , she conceded. As the Death Eaters left dragging the bodies of her friends with them, their presence was replaced by the incessant scratching of quill on parchment.

She took a moment to reflect on what her life had been the last several years. It had been one of hiding, running, near misses and narrow escapes. She had suffered, she had triumphed and she had lost. Whatever had brought her to this point it had been a culmination of moves that she had agreed to, but had wished she hadn't. She didn't fight the stream of tears that made their way down her face now. . . . she no longer mourned the dead – death she had to live with, her tears came in truth because she could sense that was what Severus wanted to see. Her gut told her that she was still the young fresh woman of 4 years ago in his mind, and that this assumption would be her key in. It had been 4 long years since they had last been in the same room, and the Hermione he had worked with – even flirted with, was gone. In her place was a woman who only looked the same.

Severus had long finished what he was doing and moved to lean against the front of his desk when Hermione's tears had started to flow. He crossed his arms and observed her intently. She looked worn and tired – her air of school girl innocence had vanished and in its place there was a woman, shaped by her environment. He liked her this way. The know-it-all worrying about petty test scores and extra points had annoyed him beyond anything else in her lack of substance– deflected him from her real assets, her intelligence and wit. The woman who knelt before him was tragically beautiful, with blood splattered on her face and the dirt in her hair. She had lived, killed, lost and suffered – just as he had . . . and she was apparently good at it. Reports had reached him of her stealth and knowledge of magic, this was how he could save her from a fate worse than death – if she would allow it of course. Though looking at her now, it was hard for him to heed those reports, she looked barely capable of hurting anything, much less killing.

At some point her mind registered the fact that the quill had stopped and with that she lifted her gaze to the man in front of her. His dark eyes were observing her as if she were a priceless painting. She felt naked and vulnerable – the tears hadn't helped that – and that was good real emotion was always the best. She turned her large brown eyes to meet his cold dark ones.

"Your friends were of no value to me Miss Granger, you can be happy that theirs was a quick and painless death. My Death Eaters will surely rue the fact that I didn't release the boys into their. . . . care."

His voice was silky and intense; it washed over Hermione giving her a sense of familiarity. Flashes of 6th year double potions came into her mind, and she remembered the man she had both feared and revered from another life. His misinterpretation of her tears was tender. She gave him a look of measured defiance, which seemed to spark something in the stoic man. _Gotcha,_ she smirked to herself.

Severus couldn't stop thinking about how erotic she looked, on her knees at his mercy. _She still has her spirit,_ he thought. Though he reminded himself he had to treat her with caution. "I will give you two choices. Should you wish for death tonight, I promise it to be swift. I have no . . . . ." he searched for the word, ". . . interest in watching you suffer. However, I would rather not waste a brilliant mind. Should you choose to live, I shall make sure you are well looked after." Her eyes flickered in response, _she's considering it_ , he smiled to himself. "Of course you will have to . . . . give me certain things so that I can ensure your safety." _Not just your mind but your body, soul, if I cannot have you then no man will._

Silence fell in the tent as they gazed at each other intently – trying to determine the depths of the other's mind. Once Severus was content that she had had sufficient time to consider his offer he took a small blade from an inner pocket of his robes and cut her loose. She spat out the gag and rubbed her wrists in turn, allowing the blood to flow freely back into her tingling fingers. Looking down at the girl Severus couldn't believe the tales he'd heard about her killing men with a silent curse or burying a knife silently in their backs – she was so small and delicate – and yet something about her was suspiciously and deliciously different.

She rose to her full height and brushed herself off. She was taller than he remembered and her face had rounded out, her large saucer like brown eyes the only part of her that hadn't been altered as she had matured. When she turned them to meet his gaze he nearly exhaled out loud, she was inches from him. She smelled of earth and fresh grass. Severus raised his hand to her hair lightly brushing the tips of his fingers across her cheek as he went to remove some bits of dirt entangled in her mess of hair. She didn't need to say anything for Severus to understand what she wanted. "You are filthy, Miss Granger." He breathed so that only she and he could hear it.

"My ribs are broken as well." She replied with a disarming smirk. It was true, she had indeed been favoring that side slightly. Though it seemed to matter little to her as she stood so close to him she could feel his heat. She had forgotten how intoxicating he was, how easily he got under her skin with a few words, a slight motion. It wasn't until she felt his hand press into her lower back and followed his lead into the private chambers of his tent was she content that this ever vigilant man had indeed dropped his guard.


	3. Skirmish

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters and gain only enjoyment by writing about them.

 **Note:** So I've tried to focus on some darker themes in this chapter, mainly the skirmish that will occur between our two main characters. Just feeling out how to write fighting better and how to make it clear. . . let's see how this goes. Again to all who are reading and following this story with interest, THANKS! Something is going on with the comments section, I have 7 but can only see 3 at this stage so I hope that changes soon.

* * *

 **Skirmish**

His instincts kept repeating to him that something was not right here, that something was just too easy. He ran his hand along the inside of his robes to make sure he had her wand secured. Satisfied Severus led her into his private chambers and removed her torn and tattered black shirt to more closely examine her ribs. Hermione blushed slightly as one might expect a young lady to do in the presence of an older man, and yet the scars that littered her body would have spoken otherwise. Some were new still pink against her pale skin, some were old. . . . signs of different curses and tortures she had endured. Then when he set her ribs she made not even a sound, though he knew it must hurt. This was not her first time or even her 10th time to endure such injuries – that much was clear to him now. _Who are you?_ He wondered in silence as she made her way closer to the large bathtub in the center of the room. _You aren't the girl I left behind, that is for sure._

"Are you going to give me the decency of at least turning around?" Her voice danced almost playfully through the room as it shook him from his thoughts. Steam rolled off the old Victorian style tub with a high back, as she turned her head over her shoulder to look at him. It was so hard to read him, she couldn't tell if he was weary of her or interested in her. . . _perhaps both_ , she judged.

He allowed himself enough time to focus his thoughts before he answered. "You are a prize prisoner Miss Granger and a . . . . .a dangerous young woman. I have no intention of letting you out of my sight." His voice was low and threatened more than just simple observation – there was a hunger there as well. She turned her head away from him and let her hair loose; it fell to her mid back in a chestnut curly mane. Then she slowly removed her bra, though from his seated position on the other side of the small inner room of his tent he could not see much. Her shoes and black pants and underwear were the final articles of clothing she removed – she was exquisite in his eyes, like Venus born. The candle light in the tent danced over her arms and legs, wrapping around her cutely shaped bum. It was as if he had caught a glimpse of a water nymph just before her evening swim, there was an earthy sensual feel to her body.

Hermione timidly approached the bathtub smelling the scent of the essential oils that had been placed there. She lifted one leg over the edge and recoiled at the temperature, it was hot – almost too much. Yet she braved it, slipping one leg in and then another, careful to be as demure as possible. She knelt in the tub, the water at shoulder height and slowly turned to face him, reclining as such so that she could see him and he could see her. There was no more than 6 feet of space between where he was sitting, watching guard over her and where she was reclining in a well-deserved bath. He had liked what he had seen, that much was clear – the smirk on his face and his relaxed posture in the armchair made that much clear, but beyond that she could not be sure. She slipped down into the water letting it rush over her face and hair, when she came up he was sitting at the edge of his seat, waiting.

"Why are you here Miss Granger?" his inquiry was emotionless, as if he was distancing himself.

"Do all the Dark Lord's interrogations begin in a bathtub?" she said playfully as she arched her eyebrow and slowly began to wash her arms with a sponge. He wasn't taking the bait; she needed to think of something else. _What's spooked you so suddenly?_ "I was captured and brought here. Against my will I might add." She took a bit more flippant cheeky approach that seemed to work better.

Severus rolled his eyes and cocked his head to the side. "Perhaps I have not made myself clear enough." He began to say every word clearly, "How can a woman with your reputation for stealth and awareness, Be. Here. With. Me. Now?" His voice was suddenly acid, he knew he had to push her, otherwise he would never find out the truth.

She grinned, "Ah I see." Hermione paused she was not yet caught, "Do you believe every fairytale you hear Severus?" The use of his first name made his eyes narrow, the condescension in her voice brought his rage. In a flash he had both of hands on either side of the bathtub, his face in hers.

He spoke through clenched teeth, "It is ill advised you play games with me Miss Granger. So I shall ask you again, why are you here?"

 _Merlin he smells lovely when he's angry_. Hermione found herself wondering what he was hiding under his voluminous robes, how the edges of his body looked when his back arched, what sounds he made when he was aroused. She found herself hoping he felt the same way about her as she slowly inclined her head toward his and exhaled into his ear, "I'm here to kill you professor."

She acted quickly bracing herself on the tub and pushing him away planting both of her feet firmly into his chest. He stumbled back shocked but moved quickly to grab his wand from the pocket of his robes. Hermione dove out of the tub, a silent accio spell used to procure her wand from his person, another charm the silence any sound that threatened to leave the room. _Fuck he's fast_. His first curse hit her in the shoulder, the second sent her scrambling, but it was aimed to hurt and annoy, not kill.

Hermione whipped around the other end of the tub with her wand, sending 3 curses in quick succession – Severus could block them but it was taking up all his concentration, that and the fact that he was being attacked by a naked wet witch covered with soap suds. _Merlin she really is trying to kill me,_ he chuckled to himself. With her left hand she willed some of the books from his shelves fly in this direction.

She couldn't hide the grin forming across her face. _Let's have a little fun shall we?_ She licked her lips. Hermione whipped her arm around her head throwing a half power curse in his direction, then pushing herself flush with a dresser.

One book bloodied his lip the others freed him up for a jolt from Hermione's lightening bolt. _Not bad my dear_ , he smirked to himself. It occurred to him, as he found himself running for cover behind his large armchair that the very naked woman with a gold locket hanging from her neck on the other side of this chair had almost gotten the better of him – it was thrilling and exhilarating. Hermione the girl had always been bright and a quick study, but the woman was cunning and confidant more Slytherin than even he was willing to admit.

When Severus stood to cast his fire curses he was ready to block her barrage. Hermione was barely able to put up some kind of shield in time to keep herself from burning, though she smelled the edges of her burnt hair in the air. He was powerful, and she loved it. _Finally a challenge,_ she was elated. _But you still underestimate me Snape._

Without warning the tub flew forward knocking him off his feet as she pounced on him – a knife she had conjured from nothing at his throat. There was a smirk on his face he rolled her over, using his body weight to keep her back on the floor and using his free arm to wrestle the knife out of her hand. _You are a rather feisty little thing,_ his groin tightening at the feeling of her body against his. No sooner had he thought of his groin than he felt a sickening amount of pain radiating from it. She had kneed him, hard pushing him off of her and scrambling for the other end of the room.

Before Severus could even get his hand on his wand again properly she had whipped her wand around, forming a bullwhip and cracking him across the back with it. The pain that shot through his back put stars in his eyes as she whipped again striking his hand, his wand flying through the air. Her laugh rang through the room as she saw the powerful wizard on the ground holding his hand in pain. "I kind of like you like this you know," she said with a smile, "such a worthy adversary, such a strong attractive man on his knees." She whipped him again coming a bit closer, a seductive half smile on her face.

 _That's right come a little closer darling,_ Severus said to himself as he willed her come a few steps closer. _You gloat like a Slytherin and that's your mistake._ When she cracked her whip a fourth time he was ready, he let it wrap around his arm then pulled it, consequently her toward him. If he could have taken a picture of the look on her face in this moment he would have, so was the shock in her big brown eyes. He stood up, pulling the woman closer to him holding her back flush against his chest and wrapped the whip around her neck twice. He pulled back his arm and leaned back at the same time, lifting her feet of the ground choking her.

She grappled with the whip as her eyes felt like they would burst out of her head, "And I kind of like you like this. Naked, sweaty and choking. . . though I'd rather it be on my cock." Severus grinned into her ear and let her feet to the ground, allowing Hermione a bit of air.

Though he may have had control of her wand he didn't have control of her left hand, where she kept her last concealed knife. It was with great adeptness that she slipped it from its magically concealed hiding place in her hand and put it to his inner thigh, knowing he could feel the tip of it pressing there though his pants. "Please by all means, choke me again Sir." Her tone was a playful warning; another choking like that and she would cut through his artery.

With that Severus grinned into her hair, taking in the smells of lavender and sweat. Somehow it didn't surprise him that she then dropped her knife to the floor in an unspoken surrender, nor did he find it out of character of him to release her conjured whip from around her neck and turn her to him. She was dirty again, her singed hair was full of dirt, with blood coming from her shoulder – her eyes were wild with excitement and she was breathing hard due to exhaustion. His face was bloodied and bruised and sweat dripped from his forehead, his back bleeding form the lashes she had given him earlier –they were both exhausted, silent casting was always taxing. They stood there staring at one another, breathing heavily – the silence deafening.

It was then that his mouth fell to hers, the kiss was passionate and deep. Her hands fell immediately to his robes, opening them hurriedly. Between rushed kisses and the pulling off of his robes she whispered in his ear, "I don't really want to kill you Severus. . . I. . . . " she gasped as he wrapped her hair tightly around his fist and roughly pulled her head back.

He led her over to his bed in the corner of the room, a rather large bed covered in animal furs – and conveniently the only part of the room not touched by their skirmish. "Prove it," his voice was demanding and deep, it made her smile. _I may still be able to salvage my plan yet, she mused._


	4. Proving it

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to an author we all know and love. I own nothing.

 **Note:** Alright I guess it's this week long business trip away from hubby that has be in such a dirty minded mood, though it was the perfect mood to write this chapter. I hope you like it, again I am dabbling in how to write sex scenes/rough sex scenes. In 2 chapters we should have this wrapped up and my 'test' ficlet over.

 **Warning:** Sexual scene going into slightly perverse. Light BDSM.

* * *

 **Proving it**

 _Prove it,_ those two simple words could mean anything to anybody and yet, Hermione knew she needed to be cautious. Proving her intentions to Severus Snape would have more subtext than just sex. Certainly that was part of it, but his command was striking in its simplicity and overwhelming in its requirements. He released her hair from his fist with a bit of a shove, making her fall to her knees on the low lying bed in his tent. Hermione turned toward her captor, seating herself at the edge of the bed and motioned he turn around, putting his back to her. _Trust. Trust has to be proven,_ she told herself _._ He turned his bare back to her, his muscles visible even though it was mostly covered in blood. She stood so as to be right behind him and gently ran her smooth fingertips over his shoulders, down his back to his waist. Playfully she removed his belt, pants and underwear, careful not to make any fast movements.

Pulling him back a step she sat on the bed and guided him to sit between her legs. Then pressing her breasts gently to his back she allowed her fingers to slowly trail over his neck, taking their own unique journeys over the muscles of his chest and shoulders, down over his ribcage, teasing his belly button before finally finding their way between his legs. She smiled into his back to find that his manhood was more than ample to please her. Teasing him with her right hand, moving it slowly yet firmly along his length, she began the slow task of healing his open wounds with her left hand. Mixing pain with pleasure, the sting of healing with the softness of a woman's touch.

Severus exhaled deeply when she began to run her fingers over his back where her whip had opened his flesh. It was so sensitive here that her slender fingers running over them, mixed with her warm breath on his back muttering the healing charms – then her firm sure strokes on his cock – made Severus grip the edge of his bed intently. He allowed his eyes to roll back in his head as she massaged his foreskin gently over his swelling head, _She certainly knows how to atone,_ he thought.

Once his wounds had sealed and he was amply hard, she began to kiss his shoulders. _Desire._ _Desire has to be proven_ , she reminded herself. It was with that thought that she bit him on the shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to have him turn quickly, a wild lustful look in his eye, and force her down on her back roughly by her shoulders. She knew better than to challenge him now, even in such an intimate moment she could tell he was equally capable of both passion and cruelty – it was his passion she wanted, she had had enough of his cruelty over the years to fill a lifetime. Though she couldn't stifle her flinch when he ran his teeth over her jugular, wondering if he was teasing or testing her. Severus grinned at her little reaction, pleased she still had a healthy regard for him though their battle could have been considered a draw.

She was submitting to him, something not easy for such a powerful witch, and Severus intended to test her to the fullest. She had already proven herself worthy of all the rumors that surrounded her, this would give even more weight to how she figured into his plans. . . . though he wasn't sure if she was playing her own game as well. _No matter, I'll deal with that soon enough_. Now he was intensely focused on the young lady lying underneath him, smears of his blood on her chest. He licked her between the breasts and down, savoring the unique flavor of his blood and her sweat. Then dragging his callused fingertips over her shoulders he brought them to her nipples, pinching them hard between his thumb and forefinger, enough to elicit a cry of pain from the young lady as she gripped his forearms. He released them, blowing cold air on the now sensitive buds of her breasts, savoring the sound of her increased pleasure. _Well well Miss Granger looks like we're going to have a fun little evening,_ he mused.

Hermione bucked her hips in response to the growing heat between her legs. She enjoyed rough sexual play, but never had she done it with a man she feared, this only served to heighten the sensation and the sense of urgency she had to take him inside her. His face hovered above hers, observing her next move, rubbing himself against her wetness –winding her up. "Show me how much you want me." He whispered to her, not able to shake the headiness from his voice.

Her internal smile broadened, _I can play this game – I even enjoy it in the right company._ She began to return his rubbing, allowing the pleasure flowing through her body to take control. She attempted to grip his hips with her hands, but he collected her wrists and jerked them over her head on the bed. She moaned opening her big brown eyes wide, "Severus please. . . I need it, please." A devilish smile played across her lips.

He fed off those words; it had been so long that a woman of genuine interest to him had said those words. Of course he had asked her to say them, but he could see the truth in them. . . the way her breath hitched when he rubbed his bulging head across her clit, the way she looked at him. She did want him, now he would see how much. At her invitation he rolled her over, keeping her chest flat on the bed but pulling up her bum so he could admire it. Lubricating himself and running a finger lazily between her folds, he entered her swiftly – eliciting a gasp from his partner. Hermione grabbed the furs on the bed and whipped her head back. Confirming that he was indeed ample enough to please her. She liked his presumptuous rough approach, her mind shifting to her still tender nipples. "Harder. . . ." she gasped again, "Give it to me harder."

At that Severus continued taking her from behind with reckless abandon. He had not intended to be that rough with her, but who was he to go against a lady's wishes? He also found it amusing that she would make him work so hard for it, then wiped a line of sweat from his brow. He bent over her, reaching underneath and squeezing her breasts, taking in her scent from behind her ear. Severus kissed her around her ear, his tenderness standing out in contrast to their rough coupling. Her moaning was driving him insane, as was the tensing of her back muscles every time he took her. Whether it was the growing raggedness of her breath or the unintentional clenching of her vaginal muscles that clued him into her impending orgasm he couldn't be sure. Dipping his finger into their combined wetness he began to rub her sensitive nub of nerves with his fingers, as if he were playing a fine instrument. In the end it was a well timed and spank that elicited her screams.

Blackness almost overtook her when she let out her rough orgasm, sweat rolling down her neck and back. Hermione took a moment to enjoy the feeling of her body – her nipples still ached sweetly as did the spot of his spank. When she opened her eyes Severus was reclining, his upper body propped up by some pillows behind him, a cheeky grin on his face. He grabbed himself at the base and raised an eyebrow to her, "I meant what I said earlier about my cock."

She snorted at this, but grinned despite herself, _Cocky bastard._ Hermione made her way to him settling between his legs. She took just half of him into her mouth, testing the taste. Her sweetness mixed with his saltiness was excellent. Soon she was taking him in almost completely, pumping him in combination with her sucking – being sure to make it sound sloppy. Severus' moans confirmed she had made the right choice. Him gripping her hair and pushing her down further confirmed his statement from before regarding the choking bit. Coughing slightly and removing a tear that had formed in her eye from the deep penetration he had caused, she looked up to catch a satisfied look cross his face, a pang of male pride that had not been meant for her to see. The next time she did it of her own volition, taking him all and not forgetting to run her teeth over him as she did so.

It was becoming too much, she would break him soon. Once she released him from her mouth her took her by the chin, making eye contact with her. _Her eyes are indeed striking,_ he thought to himself as he motioned her come to him. Taking very little time he entered her again, bucking her wildly and taking enjoyment from watching her breasts and flowing mane bounce to his movements. She had become quite a unique creature, one he was not apt to let slip through his fingers. Severus could feel the telltale signs of his impending release, the clenching of his balls as he came closer. Within an instant he flipped her on her back one hand resting near her head, moving within her only a few more times before pulling out. Using his other hand he worked himself just twice before her hand flew to his throat, gripping it tightly increasing the pleasure of his release by depriving him of oxygen. He saw colors, stars, could barely catch himself from falling over on her as his body relaxed. _What was that?_ He rolled off and turned his eyes to her, his seed released artfully over her breasts and stomach, she absent-mindedly dipping her finger in it and bringing it to her lips.

Severus rolled on his back and stared up at the ceiling of his tent, trying to get his breathing back to normal. There were many things that could have happened that night, but sex to this extent had not crossed his mind. He closed his eyes for a few moments, truly enjoying what had just occurred and for once he allowed his mind to drift. It was the clinking of tumblers that brought him back to reality as Hermione made her way to the bed, handing him a healthy glass of fire whisky and keeping one for herself. She slipped under the furs and threw one over him, careful to keep a close yet comfortable distance from him. Taking a sip Severus turned his attention back to Hermione, "If your true mission was to fuck me senseless and leave me wanting for more, I dare say you achieved it." There was a dry humor to his voice.

She took a sip of her own glass and looked him over. "No."

"Well by all means Miss Granger please continue, you have my full and undivided attention."

Hermione picked an ice cube from her glass and sucked the fire whiskey off of it; it was buying her time so she could consider how to begin her request.


	5. Discussing It

**Disclaimer:** These are awesome characters, which I do not own.

 **Note:** I want to give a shout out to those who have been following my weird stories and putting up with my grammar - thanks! It's great to see that you are enjoying and involving yourselves, it's an interesting way to connect with others. Your feedback is valuable to me. I read it, I consider it, and often take it.

If there is one thing I can get mushy about before we continue it's that I think I've finally found my style a bit more. I have been getting comments on other stories that my chapters are short but, in the end I realize that's kind of the point. I'm aiming to be as descriptive as I can be in a short space. Keep your attention but not wear on your nerves. Perhaps one day I will write a true long and interesting novel, but for now I'm making an effort to keep my stories contained to 10 chapters. Let's see!

 **Extra Note:** This may be the last chapter I publish without beta help. . .perhaps my long search has come to an end. Let's see, either it will work out or it will be back to the drawing board. More news next time!

* * *

 **Discussing It**

She chose her words carefully, not knowing how best to begin her case. "I tire of this war Severus. No headway is being made. . .we kill each other and nothing comes of it." Hermione paused, observing his facial expression but not able to discern anything. "So I'm retiring, getting out of this business."

This did not surprise Severus, she had always chosen her own way, always been focused on what she wanted. Though he was having trouble connecting the dots with what little information she had just given him. "So why are you here, to return to my original line of questioning?"

She leaned forward, closing the distance between them on the bed, "I want you to come with me." Her heart was thumping in her chest in anticipation. Why she wanted him or when the idea had popped in her head she could not say, just that she wanted it.

Severus had to admit that was the last thing he would have thought would come out of her mouth, though it pleased him. He ran a finger over her chest as he collected his thoughts. Had she told him this two years ago it would have been easier to walk away, he would have done it with ease and pleasure. Many things had changed in this time though, he was no longer in a position to walk away cleanly – and he also couldn't be 100% sure that her plan was viable. Deserting on either side was almost surly a death sentence. Certainly no one on the Death Eater side had been able to accomplish it, and he doubted it had happened on the Order's side. He needed to find out more, "And just how do you presume to do this Miss Granger?"

She grinned slyly and took another drink from her tumbler. _What to tell you and what not to tell you? It is a dangerous game we begin to play Severus Snape._

"I have my ways Professor," she said in a playful tone, though she knew she had to offer substance as well, "I have a place, a house. It's not plottable, you are not able to apariate there. . . .it's safe and far away from all of . . .this."

"Well it seems you have it all figured out then," Severus paused, attempting to judge the expression on her face. "So you came all this way and sacrificed two boys to ask me to run away with you?" The tone of his voice implied disbelief.

"You needed to be tested as well. I had to know that you were as strong a wizard as the rumors would lead me to believe." She inhaled deeply, "Had it been up to me the boys would have been left at camp. As it is. . .I just have another reason to leave this all behind."

He snorted at her last comment, it seemed to be a petty excuse to justify signing her own death warrant, but who was he to judge. Hermione had turned into such a feral creature, perhaps she had always been that way but now it was more pronounced than ever. _If only it was so easy for me,_ he sighed to himself.

"I find it rather presumptuous of you to think that you can walk away from all of this, from who you have become, with impunity. Dumbledore and Voldemort will search for you without question." He sat up so that he was square with her, their eyes locked. Both were locked in a silent battle of assessment, using every ounce of their beings to predict what the other was thinking, scheming, wanting. Severus' voice broke the short tense silence between them, "Also what would make you think Miss Granger, that I would let you slip through my fingers so easily?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side in a silent question. She was not intimidated by his words, nor was she afraid – cautiously curious was how she would have described it.

"As it stands Miss Granger I had rather hoped we would cross paths. One could say I even put myself in a position so that Dumbledore would send you to me." He let his words hang in the air between them. Her expression, usually so schooled in indifference, was one of surprise. Smirking he continued, "As it stands my dear it is very dangerous to be a Death Eater in my high position. Things are moving and changing – one cannot be too careful when it comes to protection."

Rising from her lounging position, Hermione sat up to face her former Potion's Master. His implications were clear, but she needed to see in his eyes if it was really the truth. "So you are in such dire need of a body guard, you schemed to capture and seduce me into agreeing?" her tone was haughty giving off the impression that she could not believe he would be so forward thinking.

"But of course." His voice had its usual confident tone as he eyed her beautiful body, tracing of blood still marking it. "No assassin has ever come so close before, it was a fantastic audition for the job."

"And what may I ask, makes you so sure I would not defect or leave as I am doing now?" She could not contain the pitch of her voice, which rose when she got angry. He'd gotten under her skin a bit with his presumptuous nature and air of confidence.

Severus moved closer to her, closing the gap between them. He kissed her gently along the jawline, moving his hand over her thigh. She tried hard not to give in, such was the intensity of his touch. "I would hope that we could forge a relationship differently from the one you and Albus have. One with more of a basis in loyalty." The truth of the matter was he could not trust any amongst the Death Eaters. Their camp was slowly disintegrating. It just wasn't visible to the outside. He required somebody to be with him at all times, and if he and the both dangerous and stunning Miss Granger could form an understanding, then he might just come out on top.

Hermione pushed away abruptly, seating herself on the edge of the bed with her back to Severus. It was an interesting offer to say the least, but it wasn't what she wanted. Working for him would not end this madness, disappearing would. She held the locket in her hand, clutching it to her chest. "I must reject your offer. I don't want to fight anymore." She paused, "So I take it you will not come with me?"

"I am afraid I cannot Miss Granger. So it would seem we are at an impasse and you are my prisoner." She was not surprised by his answer, she was not sad either. Hermione had known the odds had not stood in her favor. Now she needed to act.

Standing and taking a few steps from the bed, hoping he would interpret her actions as hurt at his response she began, "Well if that's how it's going to be." She turned, her hand on the locket opening it. "I guess this is goodbye then Professor." With that she touched the picture contained in the locket and in a quick pop she was gone, the locket falling to the ground.

"Bugger." Severus muttered under his breath as he watched her disappear from site. The port key would be one use and untraceable, that was for sure. He moved to the area of the room where she had stood and collected the locket from the floor. The picture was one of a small house surrounded by trees, it was so generic it could have been anywhere. He crossed the room to pour himself another glass of fire whiskey lost in thought.

 _She cannot hide forever. There must be a way to find her._ He sat back on the bed, it was still warm where she had been, it still smelled like her there. _If I do not find you first then who will?_ He mused.

There was a hair on the pillow where she had been laying down and he was sure the locket would contain some kind of skin cells belonging to her. He considered his options a moment, then nodded his head in affirmation. There was a ritual that could be performed, one that might be able to track her – it would take time though. He wrapped her locket up in this hand, downed the tumbler and lay back on the bed. _You are indeed worth a good chase Miss Granger._ It was with that thought that he drifted off into a well deserved, but all too short sleep.


End file.
